True Love
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Cindy just found out her fiance cheeted on her. and Jimmy is there to make her feel better


DONT OWN Jimmy Neutron

AN: this was actually our first story we ever thought of! Hope you e enjoy!

Cindy turned around a waved goodbye to Libby and walked into her apartment she was sharing with her fiancé, Nick. She stepped out of her stilettos and climbed up the stairs. She knew Nick was home, his car was in the drive way. She opened the door only to find Nick and Betty in bed!

"WHAT THE F*** NICK!" Nick sat up "CINDEY ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK BABY I SWEAR!" he was trying to get up from the bed but Cindy was quicker and she slapped him and punched Betty, "YOU SAID YOU DID'NT MIND! YOU SAID YOU RESPECTED MY THOUGHTS TO DO THIS AFTER WE GOT MARRIED WHO KNOWS WHAT STD'S SHE'S GOT!" she hastily took off her ring and threw it at his head. She grabbed her cell and put her shoes on and ran outside into the pouring rain. Great, she thought it's friggin raining, she took her cell out of her pocket, and it was dead. She huffed and began to walk. Then something dawned on her Betty was engaged to Jimmy. she walked then a red car zoomed by her splashing her with the cold water she screamed, I thought that only happened in the movies, but instead the car stopped. Her heart beat a mile a minute. The driver's door opened and appeared Jimmy, Jimmy saw Cindy and opened the passenger door and grabbed a blanket and running to her,

"What are you doing out here Cindy? You'll get sick, come on ill take you home," "NO!" Cindy all but screamed, "Nick he-he-he cheated on me!" Said Cindy between sobs her salt tears mixing with the rain that fell. Jimmy took her to his car and had her sit in the passenger side, k then I'll take you to my place." he got in the car and put the heat on, and drove.

It was a good ten minutes before they arrived at a two story house that belonged to Jimmy. Jimmy carried her inside and put her on the couch wrapped in blankets. He went to the kitchen and came back with two mugs of hot co-co "Here drink this," said Jimmy thrusting the mug in her cold hands. Jimmy say opposite her, the said "what happened," and Cindy told her including the part of Betty, he spoke "it's a good thing I told her no more, I caught her making out with Nick at the Candy Bar, I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Cindy, it's just," Cindy looked at him, the boy she had fallen in love with so many years ago, "It's just, that I love you Cindy," he said quickly, a smile formed on Cindy lips and she leaned forward and placed her cold lips on his warm ones. Jimmy was surprised but easily became used to it. Then Cindy spoke, "I love you to Jim," and with that they shared another kiss.

9 MONTHS LATER!

Jimmy was acting nervous all day. He hardly talked all through-out there dinner. And she would have sworn she saw Libby and Sheen's Blue Honda Pilot more than once. As dinner ended, they walked to the park. Jimmy then motioned Cindy to sit on a park bench Oh no she thought he's dumping me he can't. Then Jimmy got down on one knee and held her hand saying "Cindy Arura Vortex, through all the years we've known each other, all the stupid fights we've had only one thing stayed the same, my love for you, and nine months, 5 hours, 3 minutes ago we shared our first real kiss, but who's counting," a giggle escaped her lips and made Jimmy smile, I was hoping that you'd give me the joy," he said pulling out a black box "by becoming my wife," and with that he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a green emerald. The emerald was surrounded by diamonds. A tear escaped her eyes and she replied "yes," then there was a loud WHOOP she looked and saw a blue Honda Pilot with Sheens head popping out then Libby yelling "GREAT JOB SHEEN YOU WOKE UP AMELLIA!" there was the sound of a 2 years olds giggle, but the couple was already kissing.

3 Months Later:

"Do you James Isaac Neutron take Cindy Arura Vortex to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," James replied "And do you, Cindy Arura Vortex take James Isaac Neutron to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," said Cindy, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the newly engaged couple kissed while people cheered from the pews. "I now give you Mr. James and Cindy Neutron!"

1 Month later

Cindy stared down at the stick smiling. She was pregnant. She was so happy, and then she heard James walk through the door. Cindy exited the bathroom and met Jimmy in an embrace, Cindy said "I love you," He looked down and smiled and said "What did you do?" he said playfully she responded with a smile, "It's not what I did it's what you did and were going to be," she laughed at James quizzical look, "I don't follow Cin," she laughed and took his hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled. James face lit up "Really! We're going to be parents?" she nodded "this is great Cin!" He said twirled her around. She only smiled.

8 months later.

Cindy was in labor. Jimmy had called their friends and family, but was surprised when Sheen said that Libby, to had gone into labor. Sheen joked, "Wouldn't it be funny if both our wives have twins?" "Don't joke like that Sheen both Libby and Cindy are one month early just then two nurses came out. Cindy and Libby wanted to be at each other's births so they were in the same room. "Jimmy, Sheen, your children are here," "WAIT CHILDREN!" both boys said at the same time. the two nurses laughed, "Yes both of your wives gave birth to twins, actually the first born's were born at the same time as well as the second ones, it's quite funny really," the nurse said retreating to the room the boys following, but not before Jimmy smacked Sheen across the arm, "THATS FOR JINXING US!" Sheen just laughed. They walked in the room and went to their wives and children. The nurse said, "You each have a son and daughter," Jimmy walked over to his wife smiling she was holding the girl, "I named the girl, you can name the boy," she said, "And what is my daughter's name?" he asked "Angelina," she replied. Jimmy walked over to his daughter she was the spitting image of her mom except with his blue eyes. he smiled and walked to where his son was, he too was the spitting image of him but had Cindy green eyes (AN: I no all babies are born with blue so don't bug us about it!) He thought and then said "Isaac" she laughed "What," he defended "you named our daughter after an actress I can name my son after an inventor," he said smiling. He knew his life was perfect

Thanks for reading! Bad, good, horrible tell us in a review!


End file.
